


tequila is not what you should be drinking at a dig site (or any other place really)

by bladeCleaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, im sorry, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Jade are professional archaeologists.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Sort of, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tequila is not what you should be drinking at a dig site (or any other place really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inklesspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/gifts).



> I am so sorry about this because I'm pretty sure this is not what you had in mind with the prompt.  
> I saw the ladysignal and I wanted to do this seriously, I swear, then DRUNKEN SHENANIGANS, and I couldn't stop myself.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]  \--

GG: megido!!!!!!

AA: y0ure being t00 l0ud

GG: thats not possible

GG: because we are using a text based messenger

GG: wake up wake up wake up!!

AA: gr0an

AA: jade its t00 early in the night f0r this

GG: welllllllllllllll

GG: MAYBE if someone hadn’t suggested we bring a bottle of tequila to our excavation excursion last night you’d be feeling a little bit better!

GG: up and at em!

GG: *makes motorcycle noises.*

AA: h0w are y0u n0t hung0ver

AA: i call shenanigans

GG: hmm

GG: oh dear

GG: maybe you should answer the troll pestering you right now

AA: what

AA: n0 0ne is pestering me right n

 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] \--

AG: Heyyyyyyyy!

 

AA: ill be right back

GG: of course :)

 

AA: tr0ll g0d

AA: what d0 y0u want n0w

AG: Oh, little old m8????????

AG: Nothing in particular!

AG: ::::)

AG: Can’t a girl check in with an old friend?

AG: 8specially when that old friend tr8lled her last night r8ng about soil toxicity and comparing me to polynuclear aromatic hydr8carbons or whatever????????

AG: THAT’S your sickest burn on me? Comparing me to coal 8sh? You need to step up your game, Megido!

AG: It’s nice to see you’re finally taking this kismesissitude seriously, th8.

AA: f0r the l0ve of tr0ll steve irwin

AA: vriska i was drunk

AG: H4H4 Y34H YOU W3R3

AA: terezi

AA: terezi 0h g0d n0

AG: >:P

AG: TH4TS NO W4Y TO GR33T A FR13ND

AG: DO YOU R3M3MB3R 4NYTH1NG OF L4ST N1GHT

AG: I N3V3R P1NN3D YOU FOR 4 P4RTY 4N1MAL

AG: BUT YOU F1N4LLY 4GR33D TO TH4T THR33SOM3 1V3 B33N T4LK1NG 4BOUT FOR 4G3S

AG: 1M BR1NG1NG THE LUB3

AA: n0 0ne is bringing anything

AA: terezi why did i let y0u talk me int0 accepting that b0ttle of tequila

AG: YOU N33D3D TO L3T LOOS3

AG: W41T

AG: VR1SK4 1S TRY1NG TO G3T THE 8888888888

AG: VrISK488888 ALKCFJWWWWWWWWWWWWW

AG: Sorry about that

AG: Now, where were we????????

AG: Oh yeah.

AG: My place, at 8? ::::)

AG: I’ll try to get Terezi to beh8ve.

AA: n0pe

 

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] –-

 

AA: help

AA: i need to reexamine my hatchspan and decisi0ns

AA: als0 im still calling shenanigans

AA: you drank as much as me if n0t m0re

AA: tr0lls have a sturdier disp0siti0n

AA: tell me your secret jade human

GG: bluhhhhh

GG: that wasnt cute then and it isnt cute now!

GG: well if you MUST KNOW

GG: i displaced it with space powers

GG: :D

AA: that almost beats temp0ral c0ntr0l

AA: als0 did i by any chance break anything we f0und

GG: no but you tried to make out with a skull again

GG: plus we might have kissed

GG: we probably kissed a lot

GG: you were dusting the bones and putting them in little plastic bags and your nose was like this perfect round thing i couldnt help myself!!!!

AA: y0u made 0ut with my n0se

GG: well

GG: maybe other parts of your body

AA:

AA: i wish i could remember

AA: but its all a blur past 0ur surface survey 0f the site

AA: i think we f0und a lamp

AA: then we were d0ing sh0ts

GG: im honestly quite surprised you pulled the bottle out of your toolkit in the first place!!!

GG: it kinda seemed

GG: unprofessional

AA: yeah i d0nt kn0w what came 0ver me

AA: by the way

AA: were you wearing limecrime lipstick

GG: yessssss?

AA: hm

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

AA: i made 0ut with jade and

AA: p0ssibly 0ther things

GC: ? DO YOU N33D MOR3 4LCOHOL?

AA: n0 i want to try asking her 0ut s0ber

AA: shes smart and sane and d0es archae0l0gy with me and she listens when i talk ab0ut the earth under my claws

AA: als0 shes really h0t

GC: H3H3H3

GC: _NOWWWWWW_ W3’R3 T4LK1NG


End file.
